


The Best Years of Our Life

by E_Ng714



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/pseuds/E_Ng714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer was the new kid, just transferred from Vegas. He is nervous about being at a new school, but he meets a group of kids who accepts him for who he is, and even falls in love with one. Too bad he has a girlfriend and an image to uphold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Period

Spencer Reid swallowed nervously as he sat in the Principal’s office with his father. They had recently moved to Fairfax, Virginia when his father got an offer from Baxter, Hotchner, and Ellis; one of the most accomplished Law Firms on the East Coast. William Reid had decided that it was high time they got out of Las Vegas.

 

A woman in a blue suit walked into the room. She had a rather severe look on her face that made Spencer nervous.

 

“I am Principal Strauss,” she said, offering William her hand. She looked at Spencer. “Welcome to Jefferson High. Home of the Stallions.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Spencer said meekly.

 

“Speak up son,” William reprimanded.

 

“Yes ma’am,” he said louder.

 

The principal took out a file. “We received your files from your previous school. Mr. Reid, it looks like young Spencer is a genius. Therefore we have enrolled him in AP US History, AP English, AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, and AP Physics. We were concerned that he might be behind because school started last month, but I am sure that won’t be a problem.  However, I see that he has not received a P.E. credit. Since he is a junior, we cannot enroll him in a first level P.E. class. We will have to enroll him in weight training. He will-”

 

“Weight training!” Spencer shrieked. “I can’t take that!”

 

Principal strauss lanced him with a sharp look. “I’m afraid you have no choice. The class is not just about lifting weights. It’s about total physical fitness, diet, cardiovascular health, and team sports.”

 

Spencer gulped. He could almost feel the kicks and poundings coming.

 

“Mr. Reid, we have been made aware of your past...difficulties. But we here at Jefferson high have a zero tolerance for bullying,” Strauss stated.

 

 _Yeah right_ , Spencer thought.

 

“We have teamed you up with a peer mentor, but he had morning workouts. He is also in your first period. You will meet him in your first period AP US History class. His name is Derek Morgan.”

 

 _Great._ They had hired him a jock as a bodyguard. This was going to work out _just great._

 

Principal Strauss looked at her watch. “Spencer, you are dismissed. It is time for the day to start,” she said, handing him a schedule. “Your first class is in the on the second floor, room 238. Mr. Reid, I have a few more forms for you to sign.”

 

Spencer left the office with a map and a schedule. He was so busy studying the map that he ran into someone.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. He looked up. There was a blond girl with pink streaks in her hair. Her glasses were studded with rhinestones and she had troll earrings. She was wearing a pink dress with fishnet stockings and pink shoes to match.

 

“It’s ok sweet cheeks!” The bubbly blond wasn’t alone. With her was a pale girl with a sharp face and jet black hair dressed in goth, and a blonde who looked like she belonged on the cheerleading squad.

 

“I’m Penelope, what’s your name?”

 

“Um, Spencer.”

 

“I’m JJ, and this is Emily,” the cheerleader said, pointing to the goth.

 

“I’ve never seen you before,” Emily said, studying him. “Where are you from?”

 

“I...I just moved here from Vegas.”

 

“Vegas boy eh?” Penelope asked.

 

Just then a bell rang and a man came on and warned the kids that they had three minutes to get to class.

 

“Time to go! Where’s your first class?” JJ asked.

 

“Uh, AP US history with-”

 

“Gideon!” Penelope exclaimed. “We’re all headed there! Let’s go!” She grabbed Spencer’s arm and hurried towards the stairs.

 

“I need a smoke first,” Emily protested.

 

“No time!” JJ said, pushing her along. “And you really need to drop that filthy habit anyway.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

They rushed up the stairs and ran down the hall, Penelope practically dragging Spencer and JJ pulling Emily, who was cursing at her. The bell rang and the door closed just before the got to it.

 

“Aw man,” Emily mumbled. “Now we’ve got to hear Gideon’s mouth.”

 

“Shhhh!” JJ said as she tapped on the door.

 

The door opened quietly. A boy peered out, and moved to let them in.

 

“Thanks Will,” JJ said.

 

“Anything for you, pretty lady,” the boy answered. His deep country twang put him way further south than Virginia.

 

The teacher was turned around, writing on the board. The girls slipped quietly into their seats.

 

“Glad you could join us ladies,” the teacher said without turning around. Emily muttered a curse.

 

“Language please, Miss Prentiss.” The teacher finally turned around and spotted Spencer. “Ah you must be my new student. Spencer Reid, right?”

 

“Yes sir.” Gideon raised his eyebrows at that. “Mr. Gideon or Gideon is fine.”

 

“Yes s-, OK,” Spencer said.

 

“We have an empty seat up here,” Gideon pointed to the right hand corner. Spencer took his seat beside a tall student with dark brown hair and dark eyes, almost black. Spencer could feel himself flushing as he sat down.

 

“Hello, I’m Aaron,” the boy said offering his hand. Spencer did a half wave. Aaron smiled, showing dimples. Spencer could feel his blush deepening.

 

After a brief lecture on the Puritans and Native American interacted, the students formed a circle and had a socratic seminar on the influence of both the religions of the Puritans and Native Americans. Spencer enjoyed himself, and found himself contributing to the discussion. There were only a few mutters about him being a ‘know it all’. He figured out who Derek Morgan was. He was a super jock, his skin golden brown and muscles everywhere. Spencer shrank down in his seat at the thought of being ‘mentored’ by such a person.

 

They moved their seats back and Gideon gave out the homework assignment. He also made an announcement about the chess club meeting that afternoon. As the class was preparing to leave Gideon walked over and invited Spencer to the chess club meeting. Gideon was so warm and Spencer was so comfortable around him that Spencer accepted without thought.

“Well Spencer,” Aaron said. “I’ll see you in last period. AP English with Rossi right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“See you then.” Aaron squeezed his shoulder and left. Morgan walked up to him.

 

“So you’re the new kid huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Spencer managed.

 

“Derek Morgan,” Derek said as he wrapped his arm around Spencer’s shoulder so tight that he squeezed the breath out of him. “I’m supposed to take you under my wing, eh?”

 

“Um...something like that.”

 

“Let’s see here,” Derek said, looking at his schedule. “We have PE together. Your next class is AP Chemistry, right next to my chemistry for dummies class,” Derek joked. “Let’s go, kid.”

 

Penelope rushed by him, holding hands with a guy with mousy brown hair and thick glasses.

 

“Baby girl,” Derek called out.

 

She turned. “Hey, chocolate thunder!” The guy she was with just rolled his eyes.

 

“‘Sup Kevin. You still treating my Baby Girl right? Cause if you aren’t I’ll-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, turn me inside out. Save it, Hercules,” Kevin responded, waving his hand.

 

“Don’t be jealous, honey,” Penelope teased. “Oh, by the way this is Spencer, Reid, he’s new.”

 

Kevin acknowledged Spencer with a nod.

 

“Well, we gotta go! AP Computer Science is in the other building!” Penelope scampered off, dragging Kevin with her.

 

Aaron strode by them. “Hotch. You met the new kid right?”

 

“Yes I did,” he replied in that smooth, deep voice. Spencer hoped he wasn’t blushing.

 

“Hotch?” Spencer asked.

 

“It’s a nickname. Short for my last name, Hotchner.”

 

“Hotchner? As in Baxter, Hotchner, and Ellis?”

 

Aaron frowned. “Yes, that’s my father’s law firm. How do you know that?” Aaron’s eyes burrowed deep into Spencer’s. Spencer dropped his head.

 

“My-my dad. He’s a lawyer.” Spencer said.

 

“Oh, the new associate. I see,” Aaron said, a little less severely. Spencer still looked uncomfortable. Derek elbowed him and threw him a look before they walked off.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Spencer asked Derek.

 

“Nah, don’t worry about that. He just gets like that sometimes.”

  
That didn’t make Spencer feel much better.


	2. Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has to survive his first gym class.

Aaron could have kicked himself as he rushed to his AP Government class. He had given Spencer one of his ‘looks’. He hadn’t meant to, but when Spencer mentioned his father’s law firm he had gotten angry. School was his escape from his hellish home life.

 

Now he had probably scared him off. He was a nice kid, shy, with wavy chestnut hair and beautiful hazel eyes…

 

 _Stop_ , he admonished himself. That kind of thinking would get him in trouble. He was Aaron Hotchner, cross country, swimming, and track star. President of the debate club and Future Lawyers of America. He was dating the co-captain of the cheerleaders. He was in the top ten percent of his class. He was perfect.

 

But he wasn’t. No one knew the real Aaron. No one knew the real reason he and Haley hadn’t gone ‘all the way’, even though she was on the pill and he had plenty of condoms. He told Haley that he was just worried she would get pregnant because nothing was foolproof. But that wasn’t it. Not at all. But he couldn’t say what it was. Not out loud. He couldn’t even think it.

 

All he knew is that he had to make things right with Spencer. He hadn’t deserved that.

 

Spencer breezed through his AP Physics class. Before he knew it, it was time for his weight training class. His expression made Derek laugh.

 

“Cheer up kid,” he said, squeezing him in one of those grips again. “It’s not so bad.”

 

“That’s what you think,” Spencer mumbled.

 

“Look kid, I used to be scrawny like you. The football team used to kick my ass all over the place. But that summer I lived in the weight room. I came back and no one ever messed with me like that again.”

 

“I doubt I can do that,” Spencer mumbled.

 

“We’ll see,” Derek said.

 

In gym, they met in a classroom. Everyone wore the same white shirts with a red stallion on the front and blue shorts. Most of the boys, Derek included, had ripped the sleeves off of their shirts. He truly was built like some sort of Greek God, with muscles everywhere, but not too much, like those body builders on TV and in magazines. Some of the boys in there looked like that. The teacher, Coach Marzano, was also the wrestling coach. He have Spencer the once over and Spencer instantly knew what he was thinking.

 

“So Strauss wouldn’t let you take freshman gym eh?” he asked.

 

“No sir.”

 

“That’s Coach, not sir. I’m not a drill sergeant like Rossi.”

 

Spencer gulped. That was his last class. AP English with Mr. Rossi. He’d heard many stories about him, and none of it was good.

 

“Well,” he said. “I know Morgan is supposed to be mentoring you but I don’t want to kill you, so I won’t pair you with him. Hey Anderson,” he called, and a brown haired boy with medium build walked over. Spencer remembered him from his first period class.

 

“Yes coach?” Anderson asked.

 

“You’ve got the new kid today. Don’t want to kill him by putting him with Morgan .”

 

“Yes coach.”

 

Anderson turned to Spencer. “Hi, I’m Grant Anderson. Everyone calls me Anderson.”

 

“Spencer Reid.”

 

“Listen up!” The coach barked. “Today is Monday, that means arms and abs. Warm up two miles, then stretch, then hit the weights, then cool down and stretch. Got it?”

 

“Yes coach.”

 

The boys headed out the back of the classroom which led directly to the football field. Spencer managed two laps before he collapsed in exhaustion. Inside, he worked with the light weight, but the coach insisted he try at least twenty pounds. Anderson was patient, and walked him through the exercises. Spencer stared in awe at Morgan who was able to bench press almost three hundred pounds. By the end of class he had worked up a sweat hardly doing anything. He let the hot showers massage his muscles, he wasn’t sore yet but he knew he would be the next day.

 

He was pulling on some clean socks when he felt shadows behind him. He glanced around and saw three boys, true jocks with huge muscles and mean mugs to match.

 

“Hey shrimp,” one of them said. His face and chest were littered with acne. _Probably from steroids_ , Spencer guessed.  

 

“Wh-hat do you want?” Spencer stammered.

 

“You didn’t get much of a workout in class. How about now?” Pimple face said as they advanced towards him. Spencer shut his eyes tight and prepared for what he knew was coming.

 

“Hey!” Derek yelled. “You punks get lost.”

 

“Oh look, the shrimp's got a body guard,” pimple face sneered.

 

“Shouldn’t you be juicing somewhere?” Morgan asked.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Pimple face snapped.

 

“Look, you get lost like I said. I would hate to have to whip your ass...again.”

 

Pimple face gave Spencer a sneer that let him know he’d not seen the last of him before he took off with his two friends.

 

Derek turned to Spencer. “Don’t mind them. Grier got busted for steroids last month and got kicked off the football team. Now he spends his time being a class A jackass. Let’s go. Time for lunch.”

 

There were two lunches, one for underclassmen and one for Juniors and Seniors. It cut down on the bullying some. Spencer had packed his lunch. Derek purchased something from the line. They made their way to a table with Penelope, Kevin, JJ, Anderson, Will, and at the very end sat Aaron, next to a blonde girl who was definitely a cheerleader. If she were any closer to Aaron they would be the same person. Spencer couldn’t explain why felt so disappointed all of a sudden.

 

“Who is that?” Spencer whispered to JJ.

 

“Oh, that’s Hotch’s girlfriend Haley. They’ve been going out since sophomore year.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Emily approached the table and sat down, the smell of cigarette smoke lingering in her clothes. She peered down at the table at Hotch and Haley and rolled her eyes. She then turned her attention to Spencer.

 

“So,” she said. “What brings you here from sin city?”

 

“My dad got a job with a law firm here,” Spencer answered.

 

“Hotch’s dad’s law firm?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ah.” Emily  frowned. Hotchner’s law firm would defend any sleazebag for the right price. “What about your mom?”

 

“She was a professor at renaissance literature at UNLV,” Spencer asked, looking uncomfortable.

 

“What-”

 

“Emily!” JJ burst in. “You are being extra nosy today! Why don’t you tell him what your parents do?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

JJ turned to Spencer. “Her parents are ambassadors. She’s lived in at least a dozen countries.”

 

“What countries?” Spencer asked.

 

“Germany, Russia, Greece. My mom’s in Hungary and my dad is in France right now.”

 

Spencer wanted to ask who was at home with her, but it was none of his business.

 

He ate his lunch in silence, listening to Penelope and Derek flirt, and JJ’s chatter. He snuck a few looks down at Hotch and Haley. Once their eyes met, and Aaron’s eyes softened and Spencer blushed and looked down at his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you like this story. I've got most of it written in my head, just getting it typed is the issue. By the way, Rossi is a hard ass, but he'll lighten up later. You'll mean a few more of the memorable characters from CM.


	3. Mr. Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer meets the English teacher he's heard so much about.

After lunch he had AP Calculus. Kevin was in his class. The class was exactly what he expected. His last class of the day was AP English. He finally came face to face with the infamous Mr. David Rossi. The man had a stern but handsome face with thick, wavy, black hair that was silver at the temples. He looked Spencer up and down and was unimpressed with what he saw.

“So you’re the new kid?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes what?” Rossi’s term was sharp.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Rossi looked around the classroom. The class was full, no desks available. Spencer saw most of the students from his first period with Gideon, along with Haley. She wasn’t sitting next to Aaron though. Spencer had a feeling that Mr. Rossi didn’t tolerate that PDA that Haley was evidently famous for.

 

“Go next door and get a chair from Mrs. Simmons,” Rossi instructed him.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

The class next door was so loud that at first no one heard Spencer knocking. Then he heard a girl say. “Shut the hell up and get the door!”

 

The door opened and Spencer found himself staring at pimple face from gym class.

 

“What the hell do you want shrimp?” The boy demanded.

 

“I came for a...a…” Spencer stammered.

 

“Came for a what? To get that pounding I promised you earlier? Get in here.” The boy reached out a tree trunk of an arm and pulled him into the class. Spencer would guess by super jocks and people who just looked straight up stoned that this was a remedial class. Some of the students looked way beyond high school age.

 

Pimple face shoved him hard, and he stumbled into a student desk.

 

“Patrick, that’s enough,” the teacher said. She was a tiny teacher, under five feet, even with high heels on. “Do you need a chair dear?”

 

“Yes ma’am.” The students snickered.

 

“I have one to spare. Tobias, hand him that chair please.”

 

A boy sitting in the back with old clothes and a haggard look on his face pulled a chair from the table and slid it to Spencer. “Yeah, junkie, give the nerd a chair,” Pimple face (Patrick) sneered again.

 

“You’ve got some nerve,” a small voice drawled. The class looked around to see a dark haired boy sitting with his feet up on the chair. “Aren’t you still popping that gym candy? You should stop that, you know. I hear it shrinks your…” the boy trailed off and wiggled his pinky. The class erupted in laughter. Pimple face lunged for the boy, but he was to quick. He hopped over the desk to safety.

 

“Enough. Ethan, Patrick please take your seats,” the teacher intervened. Spencer took that opportunity to slip out of the class.

 

“Back from the zoo?” Rossi asked when he returned.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Ok, just move your chair over there.” Rossi pointed to an empty space right beside one Haley Brooks. Spencer would have rather sat beside pimple face.

 

Rossi was indeed a ‘drill sergeant’ as the coach had stated. In fact, on his private bookcase behind his desk there was the coat of arms of the Marine Corps. He’d definitely been in a war. From his age, which Spencer would guess was early to mid 50s, it was probably Vietnam. Spencer squinted closer and saw two books, both authored by Rossi. So he was a published author too?

 

“Reid!” Rossi barked

 

Spencer jumped.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Care to join us?” Rossi asked sarcastically. The class snickered. A sharp look silenced them all.

 

“Oh I’m sorry sir. What was that?”

 

“We were discussing _The Misanthrope_. Care to add your opinion?”

 

Reid launched into analysis of the French work, stopping only when Rossi cut him off abruptly.

 

After discussing the merits of the work, they received their assignment. Read the first five chapters of _The Idiot_ by Fyodor Dostoyevsky, the second in the series. They were to read the first 5 chapters and write a causal analysis. After class, Rossi held him back. Spencer tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

“I know what you were doing,” Rossi said.

 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Spencer stammered.

 

“You were profiling me back there. What did you conclude?”

 

“Sir, I wasn’t-”

 

“Don’t bullshit me kid. Now answer my question.”

 

“Um...Italian American, strict Catholic upbringing. Joined the Marines, went  to Vietnam. Probably got off to a bad start, but eventually proved invaluable to your unit. Wounded, judging by the scar in your scalp on the left side. Probably received a medal of some kind, maybe a purple heart, but you don’t like to talk about it. Came home, wrote a few books, made millions, but felt like you weren’t making a difference. That’s why you ended up here.”

 

Rossi raised one thick eyebrow. “Hmmm, interesting.”

 

“Did I get it right?”

 

“Maybe. You’d better get going. I’m sure you have homework in all your AP classes, and you’ll want to soak in some epsom salts  for those little muscles you worked out.”

 

“How did you-”

 

“It’s best to assume  I know everything. Now you’re dismissed.”

 

Spencer left the classroom to see Aaron and Haley outside. He quickly ducked to go the other way.

 

“Spencer.”

 

He stopped as Aaron called him. Aaron turned to Haley and whispered something to her.  She walked off in the other direction.

 

“I wanted to apologize for earlier,” Aaron started. “I didn’t mean to come off so strong.”

 

“Not it was my-”

 

“No  it wasn’t. It was mine. Look, if you ever need something, let me know.”

 

“O-ok,” Spencer said.

 

“The firm will be having a dinner in a couple of weeks to welcome your father and his family. But I’ll still see you around-”

  
They were interrupted by Haley bounding back and pulling Aaron away. Spencer stared for a moment before ducking his head down and walking in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'll remember in season 3, Rossi was a little frosty to Reid eventually, but he eventually warmed up. I am glad you are enjoying the story!


	4. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner party at the firm doesn't end well for Aaron and Spencer.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably in his suit. The wool itched his legs. He took another peek at his mother. She looked slightly dazed; his father had given her a massive dose of meds that afternoon to keep her from making outbursts at the welcome dinner that the firm was giving him. Spencer had told him that the effects of such a large dose of meds could be counterproductive, and actually trigger an episode but his father refused to listen.

 

He looked up, feeling as if someone was staring at him. His eyes met with Aaron, who was sitting to the left of his father, who was at the head of the table. Aaron bore such a striking resemblance to his father that no one would believe that Aaron wasn’t his son. Next to Aaron was a small boy, around eight years old with spiky blonde hair and what Spencer assumed to be Aaron’s mother, a small, petite blonde woman. The little boy looked a lot like her. Aaron smiled and nodded his head, revealing his dimples. Spencer flushed, and looked down. When he looked up again, Aaron’s attention had been stolen by the little boy next to him. 

 

Aaron’s father stood up and welcomed William Reid to the firm. He made a few remarks about his schooling, law career, and distinguished record in Las Vegas. Then William stood up, thanked Aaron’s father and the firm to taking him on, and introduced his family.

 

“This is my wife Diana and my son Spencer.”

 

“Spencer,” Aaron’s father addressed him. “Are you enjoying Jefferson High?  You have a few classes with Aaron right?”

 

Spencer cleared his throat. “Yes sir. AP US History and AP English.”

 

“I hear you’re a genius. Maybe you can help Aaron with his math class. No more B’s eh son?” 

 

“Only if Aaron helps my son put some muscle on that skinny little frame of his,” William chimed in.

 

The entire room except for Aaron, Spencer, and Diana laughed. Spencer flushed and looked down, missing the flash of anger in Aaron’s eyes that quickly disappeared. Diana shot her husband a sharp look. 

 

The rest of dinner was painfully awkward for Spencer. Between catching Aaron’s eyes, full of sympathy in the few glances they shared to seeing Aaron’s mother down glass after glass of wine. Not to mention that his mother had started muttering to himself, a telltale sign of another episode coming on. 

 

“Spencer, take your mother outside for some air,” William ordered his son.

 

William attempted to help his wife to her feet, but she jerked her arm away and bumped her glass of untouched red wine, spilling it all over the expensive white linen tablecloth. 

 

“It’s ok, dad, I’ve got it.”

 

Diana was mumbling louder now, glaring at everyone in the room. Spencer heard the words “chauvinist” and “fascist”. He could also hear his father making excuses for her, telling the guests that she was tired.

 

“How are you feeling, mom?” Spencer asked, as they walked in the cool night air.

 

“Better, now that those pigs aren’t staring at me.” Diana shivered. Spencer was cold as well. It was only October, but the autumn in Virginia was very different than the fall in Las Vegas.

 

They heard footsteps. Diana jumped, Spencer turned to see his father.

 

“Spencer, take your mother home. She’s tired.”

 

“Why?” Diana demanded. “Scared your crazy wife will embarass you in front of your new fascist bosses?”

 

“Diana,” William sighed. “Don’t start with me. Not now.”

 

“Dad, I’ll take her home, just let me run in and get her jackets.”

 

“No,” William said. “I’ll bring them home when I come later. I’ll have a car take me home.”

 

“But dad, it’s cold-”

 

“Well turn on the heat in the car!” William Reid growled. “This is not up for discussion. Take her mother home,  now .”

 

“Yes dad,” Spencer mumbled. 

 

William marched back into the building. Spencer was guiding his mother to the car, who was in tears now. He heard footsteps behind him, he whirled around to see Aaron Hotchner, holding their jackets.

 

“Thought you might need these.”

 

Diana was too busy mumbling to even notice Aaron.

 

Spencer took the jackets. “Thanks.”

 

“Spencer,” Aaron said softly. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For what happened. My father-”

 

“Your father didn’t do anything. We’ve been to these dinners before. They always end the same way.”

 

“I know what you are going through-”

 

“Oh, do you?” Spencer asked sarcastically. “Is your mother a paranoid schizophrenic and are you a constant embarrassment to your father? I think not. You’re my father’s dream kid. Tall, athletic, intelligent. Hell, your every father’s dream son!”

 

“Except mine,” Aaron muttered.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Spencer demanded.

 

“Nothing,” Aaron answered. “You’d better get your mother home, it’s chilly out here. See you at school.” Aaron turned and walked towards the building.

 

Spencer helped his mother into the car. As he was rounding the car to get in, he heard shouting and cursing. Aaron’s father had his mother’s arm in an iron grip, cursing at her and dragging her to the parking lot. 

 

“Aaron take your mother  home,” Hotchner senior ordered. “She’s had too much to drink.”

 

“You just want me out of the way so you can fuck one of those young sluts you keep around,” Mrs. Hotchner slurred. 

 

Mr. Hotchner raised his hand as if to slap her, but Aaron stepped forward. He lowered his hand and shoved his wife towards his son, she stumbled and would have fallen if it weren’t for her son’s quick reaction time. 

 

“What about Sean?” Aaron asked. “It’s late, I’ll-”

 

“Sean is just fine. Don’t you worry about him. Just get that drunken bitch out of here!” Mr. Hotchner snapped.

 

Spencer hurried around to the car. Their eyes met again briefly, before he started the car and drove off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this work!


	5. Back to Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer doesn't show up for school for a couple of days, so his teachers come to his home to see why.

“I have an announcement,” William Reid said to his wife and son one night after dinner. 

“What is it dad?” Spencer asked nervously. He studied the look on his father’s face. He knew that look. He had seen it six years ago, when his father moved out. 

“The firm has asked me to go back to Vegas to open a branch,” he answered.

“Why?” Spencer asked.

“The Casino legal business is very lucrative. I have dealt in Casino law, and they want a legal expert.”

“We’ve only been here three months. Now we have to move back to Vegas?” Spencer asked.

“That’s enough Spencer,” his dad said, cutting him off. There it was. That look again. Suddenly Spencer understood, and so did Diana.

“You’re leaving us here, aren’t you?” Diana accused. “You’re going back to Vegas without us!”

“Diana it’s just for a little-”

“Don’t lie to me William!” Diana exclaimed. 

“Diana, there’s less chaos here. You will appreciate the quiet out here. Vegas is too busy for you, and Spencer is having less trouble in school.”

“You can’t expect me to relax when I’m down the street from the Fascist Bureau of Investigation’s headquarters!” She exclaimed. “What if they come after me? What if they come after Spencer again?”

“Diana…” William said, rubbing his temples. “That’s not what happened.”

Diana was no longer listening; she had taken to sobbing. William looked at his watch. “I have to go. My flight leaves at ten.”

“You’re leaving tonight?” Spencer asked. The last word came out as a small squeak. He glanced at the clock on the kitchen range. It was eight thirty eight. 

William’s phone rang. He answered it, then looked outside. There was a black four door sedan outside. He walked into the back and returned with a suitcase and garment bag.

“Dad, wait, please don’t leave,” Spencer pleaded.  
“Spencer, you’re old enough now. I won’t be gone for long. I’ll be back in six weeks for Christmas. Take care of your mother.” 

Before Spencer could answer, William was gone. Spencer turned, blinking back his tears. He picked his mother up off of the floor and helped her to the bedroom. 

Four days later

“Jason, Dave. What seems to be the trouble?” Principal Strauss asked.

“Erin, we’re concerned about Reid,” Rossi said. He was the only one who could get away with calling the boss by her first name. 

“Spencer Reid. What about him?”

“He hasn’t been to school in four days.”

Strauss tapped on her computer. It was school policy to have the assigned counselor call the home after a student had missed more than three days. “According to this, Randy called yesterday. Spencer said he had strep throat and would be out for the rest of the week. He said he would bring a doctor’s note when he came in.”

“Now you know those can be forged,” Rossi stated. “Kids bring in fake doctor’s notes all the time.”

“Yes, but I don’t think Spencer is that type of student,” Strauss said.

“Ma’am,” Gideon started in softly. “We’re worried about him. We just want to go by his house and check on him. We’re asking your permission.”

Strauss thought on it a minute, then nodded. “Very well, let me know what you find out.”

On the way over, the two friends talked. 

“So what do you think is going on?” Rossi asked.

“I’m not quite sure, something with his mother,” Gideon answered. 

“His father works at Hotchner’s law firm,” Rossi said with disgust. 

“Why the tone?” Gideon asked.

“All of those lawyers are sleazy. I don’t trust any of them, especially Hotchner. I’m just glad Aaron isn’t like him.”

“Dave, you don’t trust any lawyer. And Aaron is more like his father than either your or he want to admit.”

“Would you stop that?” Rossi snapped, annoyed.

“Stop what?”

“You know what I’m talking about. Your damned psychological profiling. Save it for you AP psych class.”

“You teach it too, Dave.”

“Yeah, but I don’t go around profiling my friends. And Reid has that same annoying habit. He profiled me the very first time he was in my class.”

“Good for him. Was he close?”

“Right on target.”

 

Spencer prepared a bowl of soup with crackers and some tea for his mother. She was doing better with eating and drinking, but still not where it was supposed to be. He had planned on returning to school next week, as long as his mother was well. It wasn’t like he needed to be there, he could do the work at home. All of his teachers posted the assignments online except two: that was Rossi and Gideon. Rossi because he mistrusted technology and Gideon…well who knew Gideon’s reasons. He had planned to call Morgan or Penelope to get the assignments. 

Someone knocked at the door. It was a firm knock, loud and presumptive. Spencer had no idea who would be coming by. 

“Who is it?” he asked, trying to look out the peephole.

“It’s Gideon, Spencer.”

Spencer opened the door. To his chagrin, Gideon wasn’t alone. Rossi, the drill sergeant was with him. 

“Yes?” Spencer asked.   
“We came by to check on you Spencer,” Gideon said in his soft voice. “May we come in?”

Spencer hedged. “Um, I’m not feeling well. It isn’t a good time-”

“Let us in kid,” Rossi cut in and stepped forward. 

Spencer gulped and stepped back. He glanced nervously towards the back, hoping the voices wouldn’t bring his mother out. 

“Spencer,” Gideon said as he sat on the sofa. “You haven’t been to school this week. Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Spencer said. I have strep throat. I’ll be back next week,”

“Ok you can cut the crap kid,” Rossi said. “You don’t have strep throat any more than I do. Now what’s really going on?”

Spencer hesitated; sweat popped out on his forehead, both teachers couldn’t help but notice his pulse galloping at his temples.

“Spencer, please. We’re here to help. Just tell us what’s going on,” Gideon coaxed.

“I’m not sick,” Spencer admitted. “But my mom is. I have to take care of her.”

“Where’s your father?” Rossi asked.

“He’s… not here,” Spencer answered.

“Is he at work? At the firm?” Gideon asked. 

“No, he’s-”

“Spencer? Who is that? I hear voices out there. And don’t tell me it’s my imagination,” Diana appeared in the door. She had large dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was all over her head and she was wearing old pajama pants with a top that didn’t match, she had mismatched slippers on her feet; one was hers, the other her estranged husband’s. 

Rossi and Gideon stood up. Gideon stepped forward, but Diana shrank back.

“Who are you?” She demanded. 

“Ma’am, my name is Jason Gideon and this is David Rossi. We are Spencer’s teachers,” Gideon explained. 

“Teachers!” She sneered. “You don’t look like teachers. You look like government fascists sent to spy on me and my son. Who sent you? Did he send you? He did, didn’t he?”

“Mom,” Spencer said softly. “They’re not spies. They really are my teachers.”

“How do you know? The government could have put them there. They knew were coming. They know everything!”

“Mom! Please,” Spencer pleaded. “Let’s get you to bed,” Spencer guided his mother, who was now mumbling, towards the back. 

“We’ll let ourselves out,” Rossi stated.

 

“So what do you think?” Rossi asked Gideon . They had driven to a café in town and were discussing what they had witnessed.

“Bipolar disorder, or more likely schizophrenia,” Gideon answered. Rossi nodded in agreement.

“Where do you think the father is?” Gideon asked. “He was there when Reid was enrolled in school.”

“Probably skipped out on them,” Rossi answered. “And recently too. It could have led to his mother’s psychotic break. Left the kid to take care of her,” Rossi said in disgust.

“What are we going to tell Strauss?” Gideon asked. 

“That the kid is sick,” Rossi answered. “If we tell her what’s really going on, she would have to send child services out. Reid is still a minor. They would put his mother in a state institution and him into a foster home.”

“His father-”

“If his father really cared, he would have run out on him, leaving his family behind to gallivant off to wherever the hell he is,” Rossi growled angrily.

“You’re taking this personal,” Gideon observed.

“Look, we all know what he’s been through. Now the man runs out on him and leaved him to take care of a paranoid schizophrenic mother? The kid’s brilliant, but no amount of book knowledge can prepare you for that,” Rossi concluded.

“He seemed to have a handle on things,” Gideon commented.

Rossi glared at his friend and colleague. “Please tell me you are not ok with this,” Rossi ground out.

“No, I’m just saying that Spencer has a pretty good handle on things. Maybe we shouldn’t interfere.”

“You can take the hands off approach if you want,” Rossi said, standing up and dropping some cash on the table. “But I won’t. That kid needs help, and you’re being way too damned passive about it,” Rossi finished his coffee in one gulp and stormed out of the diner.


	6. Makeup Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi sends someone to check on Spencer and bring him his missing assignments.

Aaron hung back after his AP English class to speak with his teacher.

 

“You wanted to see me sir?” Aaron asked Rossi.

 

“Yes Hotchner,” Rossi said. “I need you to do something for me. It’s very important, and you must keep it quiet.”

 

“What is it, sir?” Aaron asked. His mind had drifted to Reid, who hadn’t been in school all week. He had a mind to call him. He’d gotten his number from JJ, but hadn’t called him yet.

 

“It’s about Reid,” Rossi said, studying his expression when he mentioned Reid’s name.

 

“What about him?”

 

“Well he’s been out of school sick this week. But he’s not really sick.”

 

“He’s not?”

 

“No. Your father and his partner sent his father back to vegas to open an office there. Did you know that?”

 

“No sir. No I didn’t.” His father usually discussed the business with the firm at dinner with his partners or associates, or in his study. Aaron was usually present, since his father was grooming him to work in the law firm and eventually become a partner. But lately, his father hadn’t been around much, or had much to say to him.

 

“Well, he did. And you met Reid’s mother, correct?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Aaron remembered that night at the dinner party. He had deduced that she had to be suffering from some sort of mental illness; possibly bipolar disorder.

 

“Well you know that she is...not well.” Rossi hesitated, which was unlike him.  Aaron nodded.

 

“I want you to go by his house and check on him, and take him assignments from Gideon and me.”

 

Aaron raised his eyebrows in surprise. He figured Morgan or JJ would be chosen, they were closer to Reid than he.

 

“It has to be you, Aaron. Not Morgan, or Jennifer. No one else knows about his...family issues. He may feel more comfortable around you.”

 

“I doubt it,” Aaron muttered.

Rossi looked up. “What’s that?”

 

“Nothing,” Aaron said.

 

“Speak up Aaron,” Rossi ordered gently.

 

Aaron confided in Rossi the story of the dinner party, how Spencer’s mother had become agitated and William Reid had sent them out in the cold weather to keep from embarrassment. He stopped short of talking about his father. He already know Rossi and his father didn’t get along, Aaron’s father had referred to him as an ‘arrogant Italian SOB, fresh out of Bensonhurst’.Rossi regarded his father with cool disdain.

 

“I see,” Rossi said. “Now you see why it has to be you.”

 

Aaron nodded reluctantly. “Yes sir.”

 

Rossi handed Aaron a small notebook. “Gideon and I wrote his assignments in here. What you talk about is your own business. But if things change for the worst, let me know.”

 

“Yes sir. I will.”

 

*******************************************************************************************************

Spencer shut the last book he had checked out from the library. He was going every morning while his mother was sleeping and checking out 5 or 10 books, but he had read all of them. God, he was so bored! He wanted to go back to school to see his friends. He actually had friends now. He and Morgan had hit it off really well. And then there was JJ and Penelope. Even Emily tolerated him. And he missed his classes, especially Gideon, and Rossi’s.

 

When his teachers had come by, that had thrown him for a loop. No matter what types of problems he had in school, bullies, teasing, even teacher intimidation, no one had even come by to check on him. Rossi’s stern tone made him nervous, but the compassion in his eyes was genuine. Rossi was hard on him, but he knew it was because he was pushing Reid to expand his views. His first causal analysis had come back with so many red marks that it looked like the paper had a vein opened and it was bleeding. Rossi had told him that this was an English paper, and couldn’t be written the same way a scientific journal article was written. He had been surprised, most teachers just gave him a perfect score without even bothering with comments.

 

He also missed Aaron. Try as he might not to, he had developed a major crush on Aaron. Aaron was tall, dark, and extremely handsome. He had a dark, brooding nature that attracted Spener. He rarely smiled, and when he did, his dimples caused Spencer’s eyes to mist. He avoided Aaron as much as possible however, because usually where Aaron was, so was Haley. He couldn’t help but be envious.

 

Spencer had figured out he was gay several years ago, or at the very least bisexual. He saw some girls who he thought were pretty but he had always leaned towards men. They all seem to have the same quality. Tall, lean, athletic...just like Aaron.

 

The knock at the door startled him. He checked his watch. School had only let out half an hour ago, so it probably wasn’t Gideon or Rossi. It was Thursday, so Gideon had chess club and Rossi was the assistant soccer coach. The person at the door surprised him.

 

“Aaron?” Spencer said as he opened the door.

 

Hello Spencer. May I come in?

 

“Um...sure,” Spencer answered and backed up to let Aaron in.

 

They just looked at each other for a minute, which seemed to take forever. Then Aaron cleared his throat.

 

“Ummm, Rossi asked me to bring this to you. It’s the assignments from his and Gideon’s classes.”

 

“Thank you,” Spencer said, taking the notebook and flipping. He had missed a week’s worth of work for both classes so he would have plenty to do.

 

Aaron cleared his throat again. “Spencer, are you ok?”

 

“Yes,” Spencer asked.

 

“How is your mom?” Aaron asked. Spencer flinched, and glared at Aaron.

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard by now that your dad sent my dad back to Vegas,” Spencer said, his tone slightly accusatory.

 

“Yes, and I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll just bet you are,” Spencer said sarcastically.

 

“Seriously Spencer. I am,” Aaron said. His brown eyes softened as he stared into Spencer’s. “If you need anything, anything, please let me know. I mean it Spencer.” Aaron’s eyes burned with intensity. It was one of the things Spencer like most about Aaron, other than his dimples.

 

Spencer was about to dismiss him but he found he really didn’t want him to go. He had been lonely. His mother slept a lot and he had nothing to do.

 

“Well, I could use a lift to Books-A-Million to pick these up,” Spencer said, doing some calculations in his head. His father had just deposited the bill money in the account, but Spencer had a separate account that he maintained as well. Guilt money, Spencer supposed.

 

“You got it.”

 

In the car, Aaron asked him what type of music he listened to.

 

“Classical,” Spencer replied. “Beethoven and Bach mostly.”

 

Aaron wrinkled his nose in a gesture that made Spencer laugh.

 

“I see you’re into The Beatles. Is this the White Album? Isn’t that the one that-”

 

“Yes, yes, Manson used as his theme. Just because he was a psychopathic serial killer doesn’t mean he has to ruin it for the rest of us.”

 

Spencer chuckled again. It had been so long since Spencer had laughed so much. Maybe even years.

 

At the bookstore, they stopped and ordered coffee at the coffee shop next door. Aaron ordered his black and Spencer ordered a Caramel Macchiato.

 

“That’s unusual,” the barista noted to Aaron and Spencer.

 

“What? That two high school kids are drinking coffee?” Spencer asked.

 

“Nah, we get that all the time,” the barista commented. “They’re our best customers. Just never had one to order their coffee black,” he said, indicating Aaron. Aaron shrugged.

 

“Well it kind of fits with his personality,” Spencer commented. “He’s kind of a hard ass.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes at the both of them.

 

After arriving back at Spencer’s house. Spencer invited Aaron in to play a game of chess.

 

Aaron looked at his watch. “Well I really need to be getting home, but I guess I have time for one game. It won’t last long anyway. I hear you are as good as Gideon,” Aaron said.

 

Spencer grinned. “Not quite.”

 

After checking on his mother, who was beginning to stir, he played a game with Aaron. The game lasted seven minutes and sixteen seconds.

“Checkmate,” Spencer said triumphantly, knocking over Aaron’s black king.

 

Aaron gave a snort. “I knew it. Now I have to get going. Sean is probably giving my mother hell about now.”

 

“What’s it like having a younger brother?” Spencer asked.

 

“A pain in the ass,” Aaron confided.

 

“I hear there are plusses and minuses to having a sibling. Especially a younger one. Of course I wouldn’t know. I’m an only child.”

 

“I’m still waiting on the plusses. I’ll let you know,” Aaron said, smiling.

 

 _God, those dimples again,_ Spencer thought. Without being aware of what he was doing, Spencer had leaned in and brushed his lips against Aaron’s. Aaron froze in surprise and pulled back, staring at Spencer.

 

“Ummm...I’d better go,” Aaron mumbled before rushing out of the house.

 

 

  



	7. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer returns to school and has to face Aaron.

Panic. [pan-ik]  _ noun A sudden overwhelming fear, with or without cause that produces hysterical or irrational behavior, and often spreads quickly through a group of persons or animals. _

 

That was what Spencer was doing right now. He was pacing back and forth, wringing his hands, hyperventilating, and mumbling to himself. a

 

What had gotten into him? What had possibly possessed him to kiss Aaron? He had acted on pure impulse, something he only did when he was afraid. It usually kicked in when he was being chased by a group of bullies. 

 

As Aaron drove home, he tried to make sense of what happened. He couldn’t. He had figured that maybe Spencer had a crush on him from the way he’d caught Spencer looking at him, but never figured he was the type to act on it. 

 

Aaron still felt the kiss on his lips. Spencer had soft, full, lips, Aaron couldn’t help but notice. He had tasted of coffee, sweet coffee. 

 

When he got home he went straight to his room and locked the door. He had learned his lesson from not locking the door last year. He went to his side table, pulled the drawer all the way out and took it off the track. He opened the floor boards that he had pulled up and got a book out. The book had been from the nephew of the live in housekeeper who had come to visit last summer and work on the landscaping. Aaron found that he couldn’t get enough of watching the man work in the hot sun on the grounds, taking off his shirt when he got extra hot. Aaron couldn’t tear his eyes away, and he swore that Enrique was putting on a show just for him; and he couldn’t control the actions of this sixteen year old body. They began to exchange small talk and light conversation. That had given way to flirting. Enrique always seemed to be around when he was coming back from a run. Aaron didn’t miss the looks that the nineteen year old were giving him. 

 

Aaron had come home early from the Fourth of July barbeque that his father’s law  firm were giving. No one was home except for Enrique. Sean had discovered a nest of fire ants in the backyard and had some pretty nasty bites. Enrique had offered to get rid of the nest for him. Aaron had seen Enrique and spoken to him and they had struck up a conversation, and then Enrique had asked Aaron to go to his bedroom and bring him a key. Aaron had gone into the bedroom to look for the key but had come across a magazine instead, full of men all handsome and well built, all naked. 

 

But not just naked. Some of the things they were doing to each other made Aaron’s cock throb in ways like it never had before. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from a picture of two men, one on his knees with his hand around his own penis while he had the other man’s member in his mouth.

 

The door closing had startled him. He dropped the magazine and turned to see Enrique locking the door. Too shocked to speak, all he could do is watch as Enrique walked towards him and put his hand over his throbbing crotch. He sank to his knees and took Aaron’s cock out, and placed it in his mouth. Aaron was so hard and so shocked and so inexperienced that he had come in less than a minute, watching in awe as Enrique swallowed him down. 

 

The next day is was all over. Enrique had left that night, leaving Aaron the magazine under his pillow while Aaron showered. 

 

Now, when Aaron pulled out the magazine at night and touched himself, he didn’t imagine Enrique’s dark curls and bronze skin, but milky skin and chestnut  locks, which hazel eyes behind incredibly long lashes with beautiful pink supple lips…

 

He released with Spencer’s name on his lips and a handful of milky, sticky fluid. He knew he was doomed. He had it bad for Spencer and he wanted him.

 

On Monday, Spener returned to school. Over the weekend, Morgan had stopped by and Garcia and JJ called. It felt good that someone had actually missed him. 

 

Spencer was excited about going back to school, but nervous as well. What would Aaron do to him? Did he tell Haley? Perhaps he wouldn’t talk to him again. He’d just ignore Spencer and pretend it never happened. Spencer had the feeling that would hurt worse than being punched in the gut.

 

In his first period class with Gideon, they were discussing the post Civil War reconstruction and debating the merits of Andrew Johnson’s impeachment. Spencer blended back in joined in the discussion. Aaron remained quiet and avoided eye contact with Spencer. As they were leaving, Gideon announced that their final project was going to be assigned and that they were going to choose partners and go over the rubric the next day. Spencer looked for Morgan but he wasn’t there. He figured Morgan was running late to school and he would catch up with him in gym. Never could he predict how his day would end up. 

 

*****

 

“Well, well, well. Look who’s back. It’s the shrimp.” Spencer looked up to see Patrick, aka pimple face and some of his crew.

 

Spencer gulped. As it turned out, Derek wasn’t there today, and pimple face always took the first opportunity to harass Spencer when Derek wasn’t around. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Pimple face teased. “Your bodyguard isn’t here to protect you. Are you scared, little shrimp?”

 

Spencer backed into a corner, shut his eyes and braced for what was coming. Patrick grabbed his shirt, but there was a commotion and he let go. Spencer opened his eyes just in time to see Patrick flying across the locker room into a locker.

 

Towering over him was Aaron Hotchner.

 

“What the fuck Hotchner?!” Patrick exclaimed.

 

“Leave him alone,” Aaron growled.

 

“Fuck you! Now the little shrimp has two bodyguards? This has nothing to do with you, so butt out.” Patrick stood up again and advanced towards Spencer, but Aaron grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him up against another set of lockers. Pimple face howled in pain and rage when his head slammed up against the metal.

 

“You heard what I said,” Aaron warned. Then he turned his glare on Patrick’s two croonies. The look in his eyes was like nothing Spencer had ever seen.They backed away.

“Get lost,” Aaron advised them quietly. All three boys disappeared.

 

Aaron turned to Spencer. “Are you OK?”

 

“Yeah,” Spencer said, gathering his books. “Thanks. I’d better go.”

 

“Spencer, wait.”

 

Spencer turned around.

 

“About the other day…” Aaron started and trailed off.

 

“Aaron, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

 

Aaron cut Spencer off when he grabbed his face and crushed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter. I am not sure I like parts of it, but cannot think of how to edit it, so I'll leave it as is. I wanted Aaron to have had an experience that caused him to question his sexuality so I wrote this in. But there will be plenty of Aaron/Spencer horny but awkward teenage hotness coming soon!


	8. The Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon explains the project.

Spencer balked in surprise for a moment before he got past the shock and opened his mouth to allow Aaron’s tongue to touch his. Later he could and probably would panic, freak out, and psychoanalyze this entire thing. They were in the locker room. Anyone could walk in and see them. Someone could already be spying on them. Wait, doesn’t Aaron have a girlfriend? Not important right now, not important….

 

Aaron seem to come to his senses first and pulled back. Spencer could sense the reluctance on Aaron’s part to break up the kiss. Spencer watched as Aaron looked around and listened.

 

“Spencer,” Aaron said softly. “Will you be my partner for the project in Gideon’s class?”

 

“Yes,” Spencer agreed at once. He had gotten several requests already, and told the people that he would let them know. 

 

“It’s a major project,” Aaron was telling Spencer. “Other than the AP exam, it’s the biggest thing in Gideon’s class. We’d be spending a lot of time together outside of class.  _ Alone, _ ” Aaron emphasized, his dark eyes boring into Spencer’s light ones. 

 

“Ok,” Spencer said. The thought of spending any amount of time alone with Aaron made Spencer tingle in certain places on his body. 

 

Aaron looked at his watch. “The bell is about to ring. I’ll see you in class later.”

 

“Ok,” Spencer said again. He had been reduced to single words. 

 

That night in bed, Spencer let visions of what he and Aaron could do during their project time lull him to sleep. 

 

The next day in class, Gideon explained the project.

 

“I am sure you all are tempted to partner up with your friends,” Gideon explained. “But I assure you that that is mistake number one.”

 

The class began to mumble.

 

“Partnering up with your friends will usually end in one of two ways,” Gideon continued. “One scenario is that one of you will end up doing all the work and become resentful of the other for taking advantage of you. The project may be a good one but it  is way too much work for one person, and is meant to be done with a partner. The bitter feelings will come out during the evaluations.”

 

“Wait, we have to evaluate each other?” Morgan asked.

 

“Absolutely.  Ten percent of the grade is than an honest evaluation must be turned in from each member. It’s all in your project pack. You will get it after you choose partners.”

 

  
“You’re still letting us choose partners?” Emily asked. “What about all that crap about  working with friends?”

 

“I advised against working with your friends. I didn’t say that you couldn’t,” Gideon clarified.

 

Emily mumbled something under her breath.

 

“So I’ll give you a few minutes to decide-”

 

“I call Reid,” Morgan stated.

 

“Not so fast,” Emily said. “Reid’s working with me.”

 

“Guys,” Spencer started.

 

“Oh come on. You didn’t even ask Spencer who he wants to work with,” JJ said. “You want to work with me, don’t you Spence?” JJ asked.

 

More classmates chimed in. Spencer sat back and just listened to them squabble. This was nothing new to him. Everyone ignored him until project or test time, when they could poach off of his brain. Too bad they didn’t know he was already spoken for.

 

Aaron turned around to face his squabbling peers. “You’re arguing for nothing. I’m sorry to inform you that Spencer is taken,” Aaron said, not sounding very sorry at all.

 

The rush of emotions that flowed though Spencer caused him to shudder.  _ Spencer is taken. _ It sounded so possessive, so decisive, so damn sexy. 

 

“What? No way,” Morgan said. 

 

“Yes way,” Aaron said. “I  _ asked _ him yesterday,” Aaron emphasized

 

“Is this true kid?” Morgan asked Spencer. 

 

“Yes,” Spencer answered. “Aaron asked me yesterday and I accepted.”

 

“Oh, so you got dibbs first eh? Lucky you,” Emily snorted.

 

Aaron turned his glare full on Emily. They usually got along but they were both headstrong and Emily crossed the line occasionally with her comments. Now was such a time. Aaron opened his mouth to speak. Gideon, who had been watching this whole episode play out with mild amusement, intervened at that moment.

“Alright that’s enough. Spencer has a partner, so you all need to choose another. If not, I will be happy to select them for you.”

 

Nothing spurred kids into action faster than the threat of taking away their autonomy. Partners were chosen in less than two minutes. With Spencer added, there were twenty six students, which would be thirteen pairs. 

 

“I have your topics here,” Gideon said, opening the tin Civil War musket ball canister that he kept on his desk. 

 

“We don’t get to choose our own?” Garcia asked.

 

“You do. In a manner of speaking,” Gideon said. “But there are many topics that would go uncovered if I left it completely up to you.”

 

Each pair had to choose a topic, which were written on slips of paper. Morgan and Garcia got The Great Depression. Prentiss and Anderson got the Trail of Tears. JJ and her partner got the Spanish American War. Will and Kevin got the Iran Contra Affair. When it was their turn, Spencer pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Aaron.

 

“Lewis and Clark,” he read.

 

“Ah,” Gideon said. “An excellent topic. One of my favorites.”

 

“Does that include the Louisiana Purchase?” Spencer asked.

 

“Of course. You cannot discuss one without the other. The main focus is the expedition but the purchase must be discussed to bring it into perspective,” Gideon said. 

 

Gideon then proceeded to hand out a thick packet to each group and explain the project. The project had three parts: A paper, a model, and a presentation. The paper, had to be ten to fifteen pages with APA citation, the presentation had to be twelve minutes. The model had to be a historically accurate, three dimensional, scale representation of their projects. The project was due at the beginning of June, one month after the AP exam. Spencer’s head was already buzzing with ideas. 

 

The pack also included a planning and delegation sheet, a timeline, and a contract that each of them had to sign, pledging to take equal responsibility for the project.  The last pages were the rubrics that would be used for each part of the project. Spencer frowned when he saw the number of points that would be deducted for going over the allotted time on the presentation or ‘rambling’; but Aaron was very succinct. He wouldn’t let Spencer drone on. In fact, Aaron should probably be in charge of putting the presentation together. Sure, Spencer had plenty of information but his delivery method could use some work. 

 

“Take the rest of the time to work on your planning checklist. It is due by Friday.”

 

Aaron and Spencer pushed their desks together. Spencer peaked at Aaron, noticing that the severe look he wore earlier was back. Spencer hesitated.

 

“Spencer,” Aaron said. “I just want you to know that I will not be taking advantage of you on this project. I will not let you do all the work. I  _ will _ do my part,” Aaron reiterated.

 

“I know, Aaron, I know.” Spencer soothed. “What those guys did...that happens all the time-”

 

“But it shouldn’t,” Aaron insisted. 

 

“Aaron-”

 

“I’m sorry Spencer. Let’s get started. I don’t think the paper will be a problem. I think the problem will be cutting it down to the allotted number of pages. The same thing for the presentation. Now for the model....I was thinking that we could do a model of the United States in plaster, then paint the different regions and carve out the expedition. We could have boats, wagons, and….”

Aaron was going on excitedly about the model. Spencer took out a sheet of paper and started sketching the United States and the territories in the early nineteenth century.

 


	9. Space Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer look for a place to work on their project undisturbed.

Aaron opened the door for Spencer. Sean came bounding out of nowhere and plowed straight into Spencer.

“Spencer!” Sean exclaimed. “You and Aaron are going to build a model? Can I help? Can I play with it? What color is it going to be?” Sean bombarded Spencer with questions on the way to Aaron’s room. When they reached the room Aaron stopped Sean at the door and shut it firmly in his face.

“Now that we got that out of the way,” Aaron said, ignoring Sean’s muffled protests. How’s the research coming?

“Um, good,” Spencer answered. “Aaron, I’m sorry about the other day-”

At their project session, they had met at Spencer’s house. Everything was going well, they were mapping out their plan and snacking on soda and chips. As they were wrapping up and about to go out for coffee, Diana entered Spencer’s room, agitated and accusatory. She had talked to her husband the day before and he refused to come home for Christmas, blaming overtime and too much work to get done. Diana in turn blamed the partners at the law firm and the government; Aaron was a spitting image of his father, and she took her anger, frustrations, and paranoia out on him. She yelled, she threw things at him, and she cried. Aaron did what he could to diffuse the situation, which wasn’t much. He ended up leaving to let Spencer tend to his frantic mother. 

  
  


“Don’t worry about it Spencer.” Aaron didn’t blame Spencer. He didn’t even blame Diana. He blamed his father, his father’s partners, and William Reid, who felt that they could do whatever the hell they wanted to with no repercussions. Spencer still looked uncomfortable to Aaron decided to change the subject. 

“So, did you get the paint?”

“Yes!” Spencer chirped up excitedly. “I wiped the Hobby Store out of all of their acrylic paint. You got the plaster mix. We still need a large wood board, probably 3’ by 5’ to put the model on.”

“Don’t worry, I took care of that too,” Aaron said. “Look in my closet and pull out the silver and bags?”

Spencer opened the large walk in closet, which was neat and organized. There were three sides, one side for suits, one side for jackets, and one side for shirts, all arranged by color. On the floor of the side of the suits were rows of pairs of dress shoes; the jacket side had casual shoes and the shirts side had all Aaron’s sneakers & athletic shoes. 

“You OK in there?” Aaron called. 

“Yeah,” Spencer answered. “I just never saw a closet so neat,” Spencer answered.

“I’m kind of a neat freak,” Aaron shrugged.

“More like OCD,” Spencer muttered.

“I heard that.”

“Heard what?” Spencer answered innocently as he leaned to pick up the bags. There were three bags with powdered plaster mix in them. Three in two and two in the other. The large wooden board was also wrapped to keep it from being damaged.  

Something fell. Spencer leaned down to pick up a book, a graphic novel. It was one of those Japanese  _ Bishonen  _  boy love novels. This particular series was quite graphic, leaving very little to the imagination.Spencer flipped open the book to a page that showed a man chasing a teenage boy around. The man turned out to be his teacher. He pursued the boy and he resisted, until the teacher had him pinned and there was no escape. Spencer was eying the picture of the professor with his head buried in the boy’s lap and the boy’s look of shocked ecstasy when he heard Aaron’s voice.

“Oh, I was wondering where that book got to.”

Spencer jumped and the book fell from his hands. Embarrassed, he flushed at being caught.  What was Aaron doing with books like that? He was sure there were more where that came from. That book was volume 8 in a series. And Aaron was much too neat and too cautious to have a book like that just lying around. Had he done this for Spencer’s benefit?

“Yes, this is a good series, but this book..” Aaron trailed off, flipping through the pages. “Is my favorite.” Aaron was right behind Spencer, pressing his front into Spencer’s back. It takes place in Japan. Akio is a young high school boy and his teacher, Mr. Kito, pursues him. “If you see here,” Aaron ran his fingers over the glorious scene that Spencer had just encountered. “Kito-Sama finally gets Akio.”

Spencer shuddered. Aaron was so close, and he was obviously coming on to him so….

Spencer spun around and their lips met. They kissed wildly, completely unaware of their surroundings. They groped each other, soft moans escaped Spencer’s throat, low groans escaped Aarons. Aaron pushed Spencer back against the door and crushed their bodies together. By the time they finally separated for a real breath instead of the awkward breathing they were doing, they were both panting, flushed and rock hard. 

“Spencer,” Aaron whispered. “What do you want.”

“T-Touch me. Touch me Aaron,” Spencer managed. 

  
  


Aaron slid his hand  up Spencer’s thigh and stopped at his crotch. He gripped it in his large hand, and squeezed it gently and released. The obscene moan Spencer released went straight to his groin. Aaron laid gentle kisses along his neck and the back of his ear so that he could listen to those moans. God, he could come just from listening to those moans. Spencer was so fucking beautiful and his voice was so….

Bang! Bang! Bang! “Aaron! I’ve got a bag of your powder stuff out here. It’s plaster mix! Can me make a dinosaur with it?” Sean’s voice boomed out from behind the locked bedroom door. 

They jumped apart as if they had been scalded, their teenage horny bliss ruined by an eight year old.

“Fuck,” Aaron muttered. He checked the bags. Eight bags of plaster. He purchased nine bags. “Sean...no,” Aaron ran for the door. Before he reached it, they hear a popping noise and hear Sean coughing and sneezing. Aaron opened the door to see Sean covered in white powder from head to toe. 

“Sean,” Aaron said. “Let’s get you cleaned up and get your inhaler.” 

“I’ll help clean up,” Spencer volunteered.

“No you don’t have to-”

“Aaron, please let me help.”

“Ok, there’s a broom downstairs in the kitchen pantry. Take a left at the bottom of the stairs and it’s the second left after that.”

As Aaron worked to get his brother’s self induced asthma attack under control, Spencer swept up the powder outside of Aaron’s room. This was no easy feat. The carpet was thick and lush, very expensive, but Spencer did the best he could.

The door downstairs opened. In walked Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner. Spencer was just coming down the stairs to return the broom and dustpan to the kitchen. Mrs. Hotchner’s sharp blue eyes locked on his.

“Who are you?”She demanded. 

“Oh, my name is Spencer. I in a few classes with Aaron. We’re working on a project.”

“What-”

Another loud coughing fit and the sound of someone vomiting. 

“What the hell is going on up there?” Mr. Hotchner demanded.

“Uh, Sean got in a bag of the plaster and it busted and-”

“AARON!” Mr. Hotchner shouted. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?” He shoved Spencer aside stormed up the stairs. 

Spencer knew  the best thing was for him to leave. He dashed upstairs, retrieved his things and slipped out of the house to the sounds of crashes and cursing. The sound of a hand striking flesh. Spencer jumped in the car and sped off. He didn’t want to think about what was happening at the Hotchner home. The venom and accusations he heard spewing from Hotchner Sr.’s mouth only increased his hatred for him. He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, worrying about his partner and secret lover. 

Aaron lay in his bed that night. He had popped some pain pills and just iced the sore spot on his side but he wasn’t too sore, not that night. As far as his father’s beatings went, that one wasn’t that bad, or maybe he was just getting older and they didn't hurt as much anymore. Of course Sean had thrown him under the bus. Sean told their parents that Aaron said they could make a plaster dinosaur and that Aaron told him he could start mixing. Of course Aaron had said nothing of the sort, but that didn’t count for anything. His mother had thrown her drink at him, accusing him of ‘trying to kill her baby’. He had dodged that lead crystal tumbler easily. 

His mind drifted back to that episode in the closet. He had left his book out, just so Spencer could find it. Kind of like Enrique did him, but he wasn’t planning on disappearing the next day. Their make out session in the closet had been hot. He was getting hard just thinking about it. In fact…

Aaron slicked up his hand with lotion and stroked himself, thinking of Spencer’s beautiful face and his soft, alto voice moaning. God, he sounded so good.

“Spencer,” he moaned. He sped up his hand and was spilling over himself in no time. The rush of endorphins as he released provided some relief to his sore body. He smiled to himself as he drifted to sleep.

The next day in classes, their packets were due with their plans, lists, and contracts signed. Aaron and Spencer talked among themselves quietly. 

“Are you OK?” Spencer asked.

“A little sore but fine,” Aaron reassured his partner. Spencer’s facial expression showed that he wasn’t convinced. “Seriously Spencer, it happens from time to time. It’s no big deal. Let’s not talk about it, OK?”

“OK.”

“Well, so much for working on our project at my house,” Aaron signed. “And your house is out too. I don’t know where we’re going to build this model.”

“You two on a space quest?” 

Both boys looked up to see Gideon studying them. How long had he been standing there?

“Um, yes sir,” Spencer said. “Aaron’s little brother got into our stuff and my mom….” Spencer trailed off. 

“See me after class,” Gideon told them.

After class Gideon sat the two down.

“I have this cabin,” Gideon started “In the woods, off of old route 29. I go up there sometimes on the weekends.”

Aaron looked up. “Sir?”

Gideon was taking a key off of his key chain and handing it to Aaron. He then wrote down an address on a slip of paper and handed it to Spencer. “You two go check it out this weekend. It should be just what you’re looking for. You’ll have plenty of room to work and your work won’t be disturbed. Also, you have the privacy you need.”

_ Privacy.  _ That work hung between all of them. Alone. In a cabin in the woods. Just the two of them. All alone.  

“Thank you sir,” Aaron said.  “We’ll check it out this weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....who saw that episode of CM last night. Even though my network chose to show a stupid basketball game I managed to catch it on CBS website. Spencer was totally badass against the killer prostitute with daddy issues. I'm issuing a challenge. Episode 11.11 'Entropy' related. Hotch/Reid centered somehow. Go!


	10. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer head up to Gideon's cabin to work on their project.

“You’re going to make the next right up here,” Spencer said. He was holding a map and Aaron was driving. In the back of Aaron’s car was their project, laptops, at least 10 thick books that Spencer insisted that they would need; along with chips, sodas, and other snacks. Gideon stated that they were welcome to any food he had as long as they kept a list of what they took and replaced it.

 

“There was a publix back there on the left,” Aaron said as he turned off the highway onto a long gravel road. “We can go by there if Gideon doesn’t have anything we want to eat.”

 

“Ok,” Spencer said. 

 

They drove up the winding gravel road about a mile until they found the cabin. 

 

“Here it is,” Spencer said. “Rural route 27 Northwest. There’s the Nelson’s Sparrow on the mailbox.”

 

The Cabin was large and rustic looking, but well kept. There was a wrap around porch with two large rockers on the front, with a table between them that was a chess/checkerboard on one side and if you flipped it over, there was a backgammon board. 

 

Aaron unlocked the door and opened in. Immediately, the alarm sounded, he punched in the code Gideon had given him to disarm the alarm. Besides the obvious chill in the air from no heat, the cabin looked warm and comfortable with a pull out sofa and matching chairs. There was a large table in the center of the room, perfect for working on their project. There were also several bookshelves stuffed with volumes, and  fireplace with several logs stacked neatly beside it.  The kitchen featured a microwave, blender, coffee pot, and toaster, along with a range and refrigerator/freezer. Spencer opened one of the cabinets and whistled in surprise. 

 

“Whoa,” Spencer said. “Gideon’s got some pretty high end surveillance equipment in here.

 

“Really?” Aaron said, frowning. He had plans for Spencer this weekend and having them monitored by video camera would definitely ruin them. 

 

“Yeah, the path leading up to the cabin, as well as the grounds.”

 

“Oh, nothing in the house?” Aaron asked, peering at the monitors.

 

“No, doesn’t appear to be,” Spencer answered and wondered why Aaron looked so relieved. 

 

Aaron continued to walk through the house. The bedroom had a queen sized bed with a patchwork quilt and many pillows. The bathroom was a standard sized bathroom with a tub and shower. 

 

Aaron was making his way back to the main area of the house when he felt a blast of cold air from one of the vents. 

 

“Sorry!” Spencer called. “Trying to get the heat going. That was the wrong button.”

 

“Here,” Aaron said. “It’s the red button. I’ll get a fire going. Then when it gets warm we can cut the heat down.”

 

“You know how to make a fire?”

 

“Learned during my cub scout training. I served as fire marshall during three different camps. I just got my Eagle last summer,” Aaron said. 

 

“Congratulations,” Spencer said.

 

“Thanks. Why don’t you help me with this fire?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Sure. It’s a useful skill to have. You never know when you’re going to need it.  Just help me arrange the wood in a teepee like structure with the kindling in the middle.”

 

After several tries, Spencer finally made a pile that would stand and passed Aaron’s inspection. Then Aaron struck a large kitchen match and placed it at the bottom of their pile.

 

“There,” Aaron said.  “That’ll be nice and warm in less than an hour. In the meantime, let’s see what provisions we have.” 

 

“Hmmm,” Aaron said, opening the refrigerator and freezer. There was some frozen steaks in the freezer but nothing else perishable. The pantry was well stocked with canned goods and coffee, tea, sugar, and honey. “I’ll run to the store and grab us some frozen pizzas. Do you like Digiorno?”

 

“I like tombstone better but it’s fine.”

 

“Tombstone? Yuk! No crust,” Aaron frowned. “What about breakfast?”

 

“Can you get some buttermilk pancake mix? And some chocolate chips, and blueberries, and orange juice and syrup. Wait,” Spencer ran to his bag and opened it to get paper to make a list. “Maybe I should just come with you?”

 

“If you come we will have to put the fire out,” Aaron said. “You can’t leave a fire unattended.”

 

“Oh, right,” Spencer said. “I’ll stay here. But don’t forget the butter! And get some coffee creamer!” 

 

Aaron laughed as he left for the store. He got everything on the list,  and stopped by a pharmacy and picked up a few more items. He was nervous as he drove back to the house.  He was going to try something with Spencer. He hoped Spencer would be receptive. If how he responded to Aaron in his closet was any clue, then of course he would. He and Haley were on a break, their relationship had grown stagnant the last few months and they had both agreed to cool it for a while.

 

Aaron returned to warm, toasty cabin. Spencer had figured out how to turn the heat down and the fire was roaring nicely. After they had dinner of frozen pizza and soda they cleared the table, washed the few dishes they made and set up their wooden board. 

 

“I figure if we mix three bags and make the original 13 Colonies now they will be dry enough to paint tomorrow afternoon,” Aaron said. Nice sketch, buy the way, Aaron said, looking at the board. Spencer had separated the U.S. Into three regions, the 13 Colonies, the Louisiana Purchase, and the West. 

 

“Thanks,” Spencer said. 

  
  


They worked together for several hours, molding the first Colonies into the shape they wanted before the plaster could dry, then, it took them another hour to clean up the mess. Afterward, they were left with dusty clothes, and bits of plaster on their hands and in  their hair.

 

“I guess we need a shower,” Aaron said. “You can go first. I’ll get the fire, it’s getting pretty low.”

 

“Ok,” Spencer said. 

 

After Spencer returned from the shower wearing striped fleece PJ pants and a  _ Star Wars _ T-shirt, it finally hit him that he and Aaron were going to Spend the night there in the cabin alone, no little brothers, not parents, not teachers. Completely alone. He also knew that Aaron and Haley were broken up, or ‘taking a break’ or whatever the hell that meant. He didn’t really care, it didn't concern him. He just heard Penelope and Emily discussing it at lunch one day. He and Aaron had been hands off since that incident in his closet a week ago, and Spencer was feeling pretty excited about being up there with him alone. But how should be go about showing his interest? He pulled out one of his boy’s love graphic novels and began reading, although he had read it twice already. 

 

“What are you reading?” Aaron asked. He was wearing sweatpants and a Captain America T-shirt, and Spencer couldn’t help but notice the extra jiggle around Aaron’s crotch when he walked. Aaron had gone commando.

 

“Oh just a series I picked up.  _ Junjo Terrorist. _ ”

 

“Spencer Reid, what are you doing reading this kind of literature?” Aaron demanded playfully.

 

“I got it from you,” Spencer countered saucily. 

 

“Oh no,” Aaron said, his voice deep and sultry. “Spencer, I’m afraid I’ve corrupted you.  You’re a naughty boy, just like me.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Spencer asked huskily. He was already getting excited in anticipation of what was about to happen.

 

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?” Aaron dared.

 

Spencer hopped off the chair on which he was sitting and walked over to Aaron, who was on the couch. “Ok, I’m here. What are you going to-”

 

Aaron cut him off with a hungry kiss as he pulled him down on the couch. Aaron wasn’t playing around tonight. He pushed Spencer down and climbed on top of him, grinding his already hard member into Spencer’s. They kissed wildly, all teeth and tongue, gasping for breath in between.

 

“Spencer,” Aaron growled, taking Spencer’s hand and moving it to his groin. “Touch me.”

 

Spencer ran his hand tentatively up and down the shaft of the smooth, hard member. Aaron was big, bigger than him. And the head was so full, with precum glistening from the tip…

 

“Spencer…..” Aaron moaned. “Yes, like that...squeeze me...yesssss…..wait,” he said, sitting up. He slid off his pants and looked up at Spencer. “Take yours off too?”

 

Spencer arched up and slid his pants off, he was wearing plain white briefs underneath, and was suddenly very embarrassed. Aaron slid his briefs off to reveal his long, bobbing member, then he reached beside the couch and pulled out a bag.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Something to make this feel a lot better,” Aaron answered. He pulled out a bottle of KY liquid. “Put some of of this on your hand.”

 

Spencer put some of the clear, viscous liquid on his hand and returned to stroking and squeezing Aaron’s cock. Aaron lubed up his hand and grasped Spencer’s dick in his large hand. Spencer gasped.

 

The room became filled with the obscene moans and curses of teenage pleasure.  Aaron tore off his shirt and helped Spencer out of his.

 

Aaron was very vocal. His moans of encouragement gave way to groans, and when he aligned their cocks together and ground his hips into Spencer's he released some animal like sounds. Spencer was full of soft whimpers and sighs of Aaron’s name. 

 

“Spencerrrrrrr,” Aaron groaned as they ground their genitals together harder and harder. “I’m coming, god, rub my balls baby.”

 

Spencer obliged, wrapping his long, slender fingers around Aaron’s jewels and moving them between his fingers.

  
“Fuck yes, Spencer, like that.Hang on….ahhhhhh!” Aaron cried out as he exploded, a great lava of white fluid onto Spencer’s abdomen. The look on his face and the site of him climaxing sent Spencer over the edge too with a keening whine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, did you miss me? I hope you liked this installment. Keep in mind: it's just the first night. What will happen tomorrow night at the cabin. I promise the update will be very, very soon!


	11. Quitting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working all day, Aaron decides that he and Spencer deserve some well earned leisure time.

Spencer awoke the next morning alone on the pull out sofa. Aaron and he had opted to share the lumpy sofa bed instead of Gideon’s bed, in case something else happened, it just seemed awkward to sleep in the teacher’s bed. The space beside him was empty. The had gone to sleep beside each other, they talked fora  while, Aaron doing most of the talking.  Then they drifted off to sleep together.

 

Spencer squinted at the grandfather clock, but it was no use; it was too far away. He scrambled to look for his glasses. He was putting them on when the front door opened and Aaron entered, carrying wood and wearing a bright track suit. 

 

“Good morning,”  Aaron greeted. 

 

“Morning,” Spencer returned. “What time is it?”

 

Aaron sat the wood down by the fireplace. “Nine eighteen. You ready for breakfast? I believe you mentioned something about pancakes yesterday.”

 

Spencer smiled. “So I did.”

 

After breakfast of pancakes cooked by spencer and bacon cooked by Aaron, with coffee and juice, they sat down to work on their project. Spencer researched for the paper and Aaron began painting the first part of the model.

 

“Hey Spencer, look at these,” Aaron said, pulling two wooden small men out of a bag. “Lewis and Clark.” 

 

“They don’t have faces,” Spencer observed.

 

“No, not yet.  But they will.” 

 

“OK. What about Sacajawea?”

 

Aaron thought. “I didn’t even think to include her. I could go back to the store and get another one.”

 

“I’ll get it. And I’ll get a little one for her baby. And a strip of cloth can serve as a carrier,”  Spencer said, visioning it in his head. This was going to be such an epic project!

 

They worked through the afternoon, taking a break to eat lunch.  They worked until it got dark, then Aaron looked at his watch and declared it was quitting time.

 

“Quitting time?” Spencer repeated.

 

“Yep. We’ve been working for over eight hours, minus our breaks. I think we can call it a day.”

“What time is it?” Spencer hadn’t been keeping track of time, he had been enjoying their solitude.

 

“Seven thirty.”

 

“Wow. I guess it’s time for dinner.”

  
  


After dinner, they decided to watch a movie on Gideon’s small tv for entertainment. 

  
  


“Oh look, he has Blues Brothers!” Aaron exclaimed as he searched through his teacher’s VHS tapes. “Have you seen it?”

 

“Only parts,” Spencer said. “You can put it in.”

 

An hour into the movie, Spencer was dozing, just like he always did, dreaming of playing around with Aaron.

 

“Wake up sleepyhead.”

 

Spencer jumped when he felt Aaron’s warm breath in his ear. 

 

“Huh? Oh, Aaron. Sorry, that movie is kind of long.”

 

“Yeah I know. You’ve been out for almost two hours. It’s after eleven.”

 

Spencer jumped up, surprised that he had slept so long. After helping Aaron clean up and pull out the bed on the couch he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and took out his contacts.

 

Aaron joined him  on the bed after washing up, not shy, crawling up to Spencer and nuzzling his neck. They kissed passionately and touched each other. Just when Spencer was about to ask Aaron for the lube, Aaron pulled back.

 

“Spencer, I want to suck you,” Aaron said.

 

“Oh, OK,” Spencer answered. It made sense. All of Aaron’s magazines and books always featured fellatio prominently. Spencer figured Aaron would want him to suck him, not the opposite. 

 

Aaron hovered over Spencer’s erect penis, which was hot and throbbing, before delivering a decisive lick to the entire length. Spencer gasped and held his breath. Aaron’s eager mouth moved down Spencer’s cock, slowly, until be reached a point where he gagged slightly and then he bobbed his head back and forth. His own member ached with need but he used his hands to caress Spencer’s delicate testicles and run up and down this thighs. Spencer whined and whimpered, it felt so good. He never imagined that he, the class geek, would have the most popular boy in school with his dark head buried between his legs, sucking him off. This had to be a dream, right? The sensations he was feeling told him otherwise.

 

Aaron sat up and rubbed his jaw.  “Sorry,” he chuckled ruefully. “Never done that before. A little sore.”

 

“It’s ok,” Spencer managed. “Thank you.”

 

“Do you…” Aaron hesitated. “Do you want to try me?”

 

Spencer nodded and Aaron stood up. Spencer sat on the edge of the bed as Aaron stood in front of him. His cock was long, and thick, proud and erect, and twitched slightly, as if to say ‘what are you waiting for?’. There was a small drop of precum seeping from the beautiful, luscious head. Spencer reached in and took the head into his mouth, lickin the precum off and sucking on the bulbous end. Aaron let out a strangled exclamation and jerked his hips forward. Aaron’s taste slightly salty, and little tangy, Spencer liked it. He wanted more. He enjoyed the feel of Aaron in his mouth, the weight of him against his tongue, and the way his hips moved back and forth almost involuntarily.  He swirled his tongue around the sensitive head and listened to Aaron scream out an obscenity. Then, deciding to test his gag reflex, he moved his head in, further and further, until Aaron’s dick tip hit the back of his throat. Instead of gagging and pulling back, he swallowed and kept going.

 

Aaron looked down at Spencer. He saw Spencer’s beautiful pouty lips wrapped around his cock and his nose was buried in his pubic hair. God, it felt so good. Enrique was nothing like this.

  
  


“Spencerrrrr…..” Aaron whined as he ran his hair through Spencer’s silken strands.  Then he felt it. He felt the huge orgasm pooling in his balls, and it was going to feel so fucking good! 

 

“Spencer, I’m going to come so you should probably….” Aaron trailed off and tried to pull back but Spencer wasn’t having it. He wanted it all. He wanted to taste Aaron. He had to.

 

Aaron’s orgasm burst forth, his vision blurred and he saw spots, he went weak in the knees, supported by Spencer’s arms gripping him.  Spencer eased him down to the bed. Aaron pulled him close and delivered him a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. He was intrigued at the taste of himself. 

 

Suddenly, Aaron flipped Spencer over, slid down him and inhaled as much of Spencer’s length as he could take in, his head bobbing back and forth, his cheeks hollowed. He sucked and licked, suckled and slurped, determined to bring Spencer to climax. 

 

“Aaron, Aaron, unh, unh, uhn….” Spencer whined, grasping Aaron’s raven hair tightly.  “Close…”

 

Aaron sucked a few more times before his mouth was filled with the nectar of Spencer’s passion, which tasted much different than his, bitter like coffee but with a slight sweet aftertaste. Aaron smiled down at Spencer, and wiped a lock of hair from his forehead. He got off the couch/bed and drifted to the bathroom, coming back with a warm cloth. After Spencer cleaned off, Aaron stretched out beside him and pulled the covers over them and settled down to sleep. 


End file.
